Alvin and the chipmunks love story the brokenhearted Alvin!
by Theodoreiscute
Summary: Its a old story that i made and Its about Alvin getting his heart broken by Brittany and Brittany couldn't fix it, I completely forgot about it, it was in my USB drive.


**ALVIN AND THE CHIPMUNKS LOVE STORY!****THE HEARTBROKEN ALVIN!**

* * *

Ever since Alvin and Brittany met at the West Eastman High School while they were in the halls, Alvin was with his two brother's Simon and Theodore.

* * *

(FLASHBACK)

* * *

(Alvin: why are you trying to embarrass me in front of my friends?)

(Simon: are you kidding me, their the ones you should be embarrassed by.)

(Theodore: so what song are we going to sing?)

(Simon: no pressure, but the whole school is counting on us.)

(Alvin: Oh relax it's like what Ryan says who's going to beat singing chipmunks.)

* * *

(FLASHBACK ENDS)

* * *

Alvin and Brittany were the first one's to date, then it was Simon and Jeanette, last it was Theodore and Eleanor. Alvin and Brittany has been dating for three years now and it was their third year anniversary coming up on Saturday...Okay, I'm not going to give any spoilers but in this short story the two couple doesn't end with a happy ending, okay back to the story...It was Monday and Alvin hated school, so he deiced to skip school, so when it was time to get up for school Alvin told Dave, who woke him up, that he wasn't feeling well.

(Dave: are you sure your not faking your sickness Alvin?)

(Alvin: would I lie if I did?)

(Dave: well yes but I just hope your telling the truth.)

(Alvin: don't worry I am telling the truth.) but he wasn't, he was lying straight through his teeth.

(Dave: okay, well since your sick, no video games and no watching tv until tonight do I make my self clear.) Alvin thought it was going to be easy but he was wrong.

(Alvin: okay Dave, I promise that I will not play games.) Dave left Alvin's room and headed downstairs to make some soup for Alvin. Alvin quickly grabbed his phone from his drawer and called Britt who was at school in class.

*ring ring ring ring.*

*Hello?*

*Hey Britt it's me Alvin*

*What do you want Alvin, Can't you see I'm in the middle of class right now?*

*Ummm... no I can't because I'm not at school, and also what are we doing in class?*

*Ughh I'll give you your homework when I get back home.*

*Hangs up*

(Alvin: hello Britt you still there...okay I guess not.)

* * *

(AT SCHOOL)

* * *

Brittany was going to her next class until she bumped into this very cute boy who was new to the school, he was also a chipmunk, (Britt: uggg, oh sor...uhh hi I haven't seen you here before, are you new to this school?)

(?: Yes... yes I am.) he said to Britt nervously with a little blush on his face.

(Britt: oh okay...by the way what's your name?) she said as she looked into his amber eye's. "oh wow, he reminds me of Alvin." she thought to herself.

(?: Oh, m-my name it's uhh...)he said before fainting in front of her.

(Britt oh my gosh, are you okay...SOMEBODY GET THE NURSE!) she yelled, a little later the nurse came and picked him up to bring him to the nurse's office.

* * *

(COUPLE MINUTES LATER)

* * *

The orange clad chipmunk sat up yelped in fear when he saw Brittany standing over him. (?: AHHH!)

(Britt: whoa settle down there buddy what's your name I still haven't gotten a chance to know you.) she said petting his head.

(?: Oh my name it's Calvin.) Brittany looked at him in shock.

(Britt: oh I have a boyfriend named Alvin, you remind me of him.)

(Calvin: wait you know Alvin?)

(Britt: yeah I told you he's my boyfriend, weren't you listening?)

(Calvin: oh so you must be Brittany.)

(Britt: uhh... yeah I am...how did you know?)

(Calvin: oh I used to be your biggest fan, I started practicing singing want to hear it?)

(Britt: Oh uhh.. sure why not.) she said in a worrying tone.

*Sings Only you* when Calvin stopped singing Brittany looked at him in shock.

(Brittany: where did you learn to sing like that?)

(Calvin: I told you I practice.)

(Britt: wow your good.)

(Calvin: Thanks would you like to come to our concert tonight?)

(Brittany: what concert? and what do you mean by our?)

(Calvin:oh me and my other siblings.)

(Britt: what's their name?)

(Calvin: one is Skye and the other is Marcus.)

(Britt: Wait Skye's a girl?)

(Calvin: yes she is that's why her name is Skye.)

(Brittany: can I bring Alvin with me tonight...oh wait never mind he's sick.)

(Calvin: oh well but hey you can bring Simon and Theodore and the others, I bet Skye would want to meet Theodore, Because let's just says that she has a huge crush on him.)

(Brittany: well Theo is hanging out with Elea and Simon will be at the library with Jeanette.)

(Calvin: oh okay well are you available tonight?)

(Britt:well...ummm...I have to bring Alvin's homework tonight but yeah I will be available tonight why?)

(Calvin: well I was wondering if you'd like to come with me tonight I can pick you up.)

(Brittany: okay yeah sure, I bet Alvin won't mind.) she squealed excitedly

(Calvin: okay well I'll see you tonight.) "bye" said Brittany as she walked out of the nurse's office heading back to class. After school when Brittany was walking to the Seville house she ran into a girl she never saw before.

(Brittany: oh hi I'm sorry...) her eye's widened as she stared at the girl. (Brittany: you must be Skye right?)

(Skye: yes I am, you must be Brittany right?)

(Brittany: in a matter of fact I am, where were you going?)

(Skye: oh I was going to go meet Simon and Theodore and Alvin.)

(Britt: oh well...Alvin's sick and Simon's at the library and Theo's well he's in there with Elea.)

(Skye: YES! just the perfect person to meet.) Skye said in a excited tone while running to the Seville house.

(Brittany: WAIT! why do you want to meet Theo so badly?)

(Skye: well umm...) (Brittany: you like him don't you?)

(Skye: YES!...wait how did you know?)

(Brittany: oh well Calvin told me.)

(Skye: oh well there's that secret out.) she said still running with Brittany running along the side with her.

(Britt: oh...did you know that Theo has a girlfriend?) Skye stopped all of a sudden and stared at Britt with her big Dark Green eye's.

(Skye: oh...I didn't know that.) she said with a little sad look on her face.

(Brittany: what's wrong?)

(Skye:huh? oh...uhhhhh...n-n-nothing.) Skye started to run again going to her house which was a block away from the Seville house, Brittany looked at her in confusion.

(Alvin: HEY! BRITT! WHO WAS THAT?)he yelled from his window.

(Britt: OH IT WAS SOMEONE THAT I MET AT SCHOOL!) she yelled back at him as she started heading towards the house. once she got inside she headed up the stairs and went into Alvin's room.

(Brittany: hey Alvin I have your homework.)

(Alvin: okay thanks Britt.) (Brittany: hey I was invited to a concert, I wished you could have come but your sick so I'll just go by myself.)

(Alvin: oh really I didn't know you liked a band?)

(Britt: no it's not a band it's some friends that I met at school, he reminded me of you.)

(Alvin: who reminded you of me?)

(Brittany: this boy at school, his name is Calvin he's almost like you,)

(Alvin: oh really, what was he wearing?)

(Brittany: he was wearing a orange cap and a orange hoodie like you, but he had the same shorts like you.)

(Alvin: okay well how did he remind you of me?)

(Britt: his eye's were the same as your's.)

(Alvin: oh so he's a different version of me?)

(Brittany: I guess so I don't know.) the doorbell rang and Dave went to go answer it, when he opened the door he looked down and there was a chipmunk covered in a green dress and a green tutu.

(Dave: oh uhh...hi, umm.. excuse me but who are you?)

(Skye: oh hi, my name is Skye and I'm here to see Theodore?)

(Dave: oh well he's in his room I can get him if you want.)

(Skye: no it's okay I want to go in and meet him myself.)

(Dave: oh okay then, well come on in.) when Dave let Skye in she ran up the stairs and stopped when the door slammed right in her face.

(Skye: oh my...ummm...can someone let me inside?) Theodore saw what Brittany did and he say's to her "Brittany that wasn't very nice, beside's who was that?"

(Brittany: huh? what do you mean who...)

(Theo: Britt want to tell me what's going on?)

(Britt:oh ummm... what do you mean what's going on...nothing...nothing's going on...why...what makes you say that?)

(Theo: Britt open the door now please.)

(Britt: okay fine.) she opened the door and Skye came running in jumping on Theodore, who fell to the floor.

(Theo: ooowwww what was that for...wait who are you?)

(Skye: HI! my name's Skye it's really nice to meet you Theodore.) still sitting on top of him.

(Theo: huh? how do you know me, and why I may ask are you sitting on me?)

(Skye: oh well I'm your biggest fan and I really want to get to know you better Theo.) she said smiling and running her fingers over Theo's body to explore it, she started to unzip Theo's shirt until he stopped her and said "look I don't know who you are and you need to get off me." as a nervous tone was coming from his throat.

(Skye: oh right, sorry bout that.)

(Theo: so Skye how did you come in?)

(Skye: oh your dad let me in.) Eleanor just got done using the bathroom and listened closely with her ear on the door. she thought "oh Theo you better not be cheating on me." just then the door swung open and she gasped when she saw Skye on top of Theodore who was about to get up, but then Eleanor ran downstairs crying and Skye and Theodore ran after her.

(Skye: wait Ellie this was a big misunderstanding it wasn't like that at all.)

(Ellie: oh really then what did I just see and who are you?) still crying.

(Theodore: well this is Skye I just met her when she came in and jumped on me which it hurt by the way.) looking at Skye with a grin of anger.

(Ellie: oh...so you aren't cheating on me?)

(Skye: whoa did I say that I wanted to be with Theo and leave you heartbroken no way Jose.) Theodore got a good look at Skye and saw that she had the same resemblance as Eleanor, the same dress and tutu but Ellie's was spring green and Skye was dark green.

(Theodore: now that I look at it. Skye you are almost like Ellie, your plump like her and you like green who would have known that.)

(Skye: awe! thanks Theo.) as she started to blush after the comment.

(Theo: uhh...anyways, Ellie there's this concert tonight would you like to go?)

(Eleanor: I-I-I guess.) she said with a sniffle while thinking to herself "as long as Skye's not there."

(Skye: so Theodore your going to the concert?)

(Theodore: yes I already said that and my girlfriend is coming with me, so sorry you can't come with me, I heard that it's a Calvin and the chipmunks show, I don't really know who they are.) Turing away from Skye to face Eleanor.

(Ellie: oh really,I heard that they are a new band group, there almost like us but they I heard that they have Ian as the music director as well, like us!)

(Theo: I wonder what their name's are.) Skye just sat on the couch listing to their conversation while thinking to herself. "if I make Theo break up with her then I'll have him for the rest of my life, but then again if he finds out I did it then he will hate me...oh wait! I know I'll have my brother's do it for me!" Skye left the couch and headed out the door, Theo and Elea looked at her as she walked out of the house.

(Theo: what was all that about?)

(Eleanor: I don't know but I don't trust her with you Theo, I think she like's you.)

(Theo: WHAT! don't be ridiculous besides I just met her, even I don't like her.)

(Eleanor: I don't know, oh well at lest we don't have to see her tonight.) Theodore just shrugged his shoulders as Theo walked to his room to get ready and Eleanor walked to her house to get ready for the big concert tonight.

* * *

(LATER THAT NIGHT)

* * *

(Brittany: girls you ready?)

(Eleanor, Jeanette: yes were ready!)

(Britt: okay let's go meet the boys at their house.) they got to the boys house and Ellie met Theodore at the door and Simon and Jeanette met at the door but Brittany went to Alvin's room to say goodbye to him.

(Brittany: okay bye Alvie I'll see you when I get back okay?)

(Alvin: okay Britt see you later.) giving Britt a kiss on the cheek before going to sit on the couch to watch some tv.

(Ellie: Hey! Theo! you look sexy.) she said with a huge smile on her face.

(Theodore: uhh...thanks I guess.)

(Britt: okay...Ellie do not say that ever again because it's weird.)

(Eleanor: awe! okay fine I won't say it anymore.) with that being said, the five chipmunks went to go see the concert.

* * *

(AT THE CONCERT)

* * *

(Britt: okay guys I'm going to sit in the front row want to join me?)

(four chipmunks: sure.) when the five chipmunks got seated and the show was about the start the announcer introduced Calvin and the chipmunks.

(Announcer: give it up for Calvin and the chipmunks!) the curtains flew open and there was Calvin and Skye and Marcus, singing "Witch doctor"

(Ellie: hey isn't that Skye, the one who jumped on you Theo?)

(Theo: yeah it is her, I didn't know she could sing.)

(Ellie: me too!) the crowd were cheering and music was playing, Theo thought that Skye looked at him and winked at him.

* * *

(Twenty minutes later into the show)

* * *

Skye fell off the stage purposely to fake her own injury, everyone saw her fall and they rushed towards her even Theodore and Eleanor ran to see if she was okay.

(Skye: ow ow ow ow!) she said screaming in pain.

(Theodore: oh my gosh are you okay Skye?)

(Eleanor: what happened?)

(Skye: I don't know but my ankle hurts really bad!) she yelped in pain.

(Britt: Is Skye going to be okay?) she whispered to Calvin, who had a face of anger.

(Calvin: yeah she's fine she just did that on purpose so then she can tell Theo that Ellie hates him.)

(Brittany: WHAT! Ellie's heart would be crushed if she finds out that Theo would be with her, I need to put a end to this right now!) Brittany went up to where Ellie Theo and Skye was and told Skye to stop faking it.

(Britt: Skye stop faking your injury! I know you have a huge crush on Theo, leave him ALONE!)

(Skye: what do you me...Oh I see your going to rat on me are you Britt, I see how it is.) Skye put up her hands and stood up to fight Brittany but Brittany had no clue what was coming at her, all of a sudden Skye threw punches at Brittany and kicked her when Britt was on the ground balling in tears.

(Skye: I'll do anything for Theo that also means for me to kill Ellie.) (Eleanor: what?) her eye's widened as Skye took out a pocketknife, Theo stood there in horror, he had to say something before Eleanor got hurt.

(Theo: STOP IT! drop the knife Skye.)

(Skye: why? all I want is you Theo, I want you to break up with Eleanor right now!) she pointed the knife at Theo, who jumped back to Brittany and Calvin to give him some comfort.

(Brittany: SKYE STOP IT YOUR SCARING THEODORE!)

(Skye what do you mean I'm scaring Theodore?)

(Britt: I don't want you near him got that?)

(Skye: why not?)

(Britt: because you don't know when he gets scared.) Skye looked at Theodore and saw his face and looked back at Eleanor who was shaking in fear.

(Skye: oh my gosh what have I done?)

(Brittany: I'm sorry but the cops are here to take you away.)

(Skye: what!) she said as she was being dragged away. Theodore ran to Eleanor giving her a nice big hug.

(Calvin: wow that was impressive Brittany.)

(Brittany: oh you really think so?) just then Alvin came in and saw Calvin and Brittany kissing each other.

(Alvin: OH MY GOSH! BRITTANY! WHO THE HECK IS THIS AND WHY ARE YOU KISSING HIM!)

(Britt: oh I'm so sorry I didn't see you there Alvin.)

(Alvin: oh so you can just cheat on me just like that?)

(Britt: well you never loved me?)

(Alvin: then explain why I'm holding a ring that I bought for you for our third anniversary.) Alvin left the concert and ran back home closing his door behind him, breaking down crying. Alvin was now heartbroken and even if Brittany tried to fix things between the two lovebirds, there was no fixing this little lovebird.

* * *

(BACK AT THE CONCERT)

* * *

(Calvin: ummmm...what just happened?)

(Britt: I don't know i-i-i-I think me and Alvin are through.) she said as she sat down crying.

(Calvin: well look on the bright side you have me.)

(Britt: you really think I can trust you after what happened tonight?) she said with tears still streaming down her eye's.

(Calvin: yes you can, you can trust me.)

(Britt: okay.) with that being said Calvin and Brittany was together while Alvin was single and lonely.

Well that's the story of how Alvin became heartbroken.

* * *

**I hoped you enjoy this story if it needs improvement let me know and I'll fix it**


End file.
